


А в салочки побеждает Пеппер

by m_87, Override_fiction



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction
Summary: Старшие товарищи Питера - идиоты. Теперь, после урока профориентации, официально. Или история о том, как Мэй решила выйти замуж, а Тони не оценил хулиганство Хэппи. Пеппер, как всегда, все разгребает. И постфактум чета Старк стала Питеру крестными, но это было уже не важно.Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9317198
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	А в салочки побеждает Пеппер

Когда в школе встал вопрос о профориентации от родственников учеников, Мэй клятвенно пообещала с этим разобраться, так что Питер был спокоен как удав.  
Был спокоен. Потому что в день выступлений Мэй сначала опоздала, заставив его белой вороной выделяться среди одноклассников, чьи родители уже приехали, а потом вместо Мэй Питер увидел в коридоре Хэппи. Ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло. Одно было хорошо — никто Гарольда Джозефа Хогана не узнал, так что вскользь брошенную отмазку о дальнем родственнике одноклассники проглотили, не поморщившись.

Когда настала очередь Хэппи выступать, Питер скрестил в кармане пальцы, глядя на сцену и мысленно умоляя всех богов, чтобы все прошло тихо и гладко.

— Сегодня я расскажу вам о профессии телохранителя. Уверяю, я знаю о ней все и даже больше, потому что я — телохранитель Железного Человека, — Хэппи переждал несколько секунд восхищенного и недоверчивого гула, а Питер нервно сглотнул. — Но большую часть практических навыков мне пришлось использовать и осваивать до того, как босс построил себе золото-титановые подштанники. Я даже принес флеш-карту с отобранными фотографиями… Да как же оно, черт… Ага. Просто куча фото. Они все есть в открытом доступе, но я расскажу историю за каждым из этих снимков. Начну я с того, что телохранитель должен обладать стальными нервами, потому что объект может творить самое неожиданное…

Проектор бесстрастно показывал одну за другой фотографии из журналов и газет, а Хэппи говорил о неудачных покушениях и тех опасностях, от которых он, как телохранитель, уберег своего босса. Пока не появилось фото с молодым Тони, сидящим в фонтане, а рядом из того же фонтана торчал кусок резины. Питер беззвучно застонал и уронил лицо в ладони. Видимо, у богов был выходной.

— …кстати, это, если что, колесо мотоцикла, на котором он попытался убиться…

Нед молча достал телефон и начал стримить, Питер краснел, бледнел и пытался слиться со стулом.

— Но мало только разбираться в оружии, тактике, безопасности и иметь стальные нервы, нужно еще быть очень небрезгливым. Кровь и грязь — по умолчанию. Фото нет, но я три раза таскал его, раненного в перестрелке. Два из них в Вегасе.

— О, вот здесь не видно, но он был пьян и залил шампанским весь салон. Впрочем, моделей это не смутило…

— Надо знать вкусы объекта. Еда, напитки, женщины…

— А вот на этой конференции я лично обезвреживал бомбу под одним из вот этих маленьких столиков, видите, которые с синей скатертью в пол. Рутинная проверка помещения…

— Ах да, вкусы в мужчинах тоже не помешает знать…

— Вот эта новогодняя вечеринка в Берне закончилась тем, что он почти подорвался на чужом эксперименте. Не спрашивайте, информация засекречена…

— Это босс пытается убиться об одну из самых знаменитых женщин-бойцов ММА. Да, его рука именно там, где вам кажется…

— В обязанности входит следить, чтобы репутация оставалась чистой. Сами понимаете, что с Тони это было бесполезно. На этом фото он, кстати, надрался в Белом доме и пытается ловить муравьев на газоне, а журналисты написали, что его тошнит. Нет, тошнило его потом на премьер-министра…

Очень злой Железный Человек распахнул дверь с ноги. Его лязгающие шаги звонко разносились по помещению, пока очень злой Тони Старк не вышел из костюма, взглядом обещая испепелить Хэппи.

— Спасибо, Хоган, ты свободен. Дальше я сам что-нибудь расскажу… про профориентацию.

— Сам свободен, — возмутился в ответ Хэппи. — Ты вообще что здесь забыл?

— Вылетел сразу, как Пятница засекла стрим. Кто первый начал? Ник «чувак-в-кресле», помаши мне ручкой! Ага, вижу. Не трясись так, за мной должок. Все, Хэппи, брысь. Я с тобой потом поговорю о сливе личной информации…

— Еще чего. У тебя вообще нет права тут стоять! Я почти муж тети Питера, так что почти его дядя. Эту профориентацию ведут родственники!

— А я… — Тони сдернул очки и прищурился. — Я ему крестный отец, вот!

— Ты агностик! — тут же весьма успешно успешно это опроверг Хэппи.

— Крестный отец перед наукой! Питер, подтверди сейчас же, иначе никакой лаборатории неделю!

— Но мистер Старк, у меня же там непрерывный цикл эксперимента, столько дней работы псу под хвост…

— Сейчас же, иначе будешь начинать заново!

— Вы мой крестный отец перед наукой, — послушно повторил Питер. — Только не закрывайте доступ в лабораторию!

— Слышал? — оскалился Тони в сторону Хэппи. — Пятница, убери это непотребство немедленно и скомпилируй презентацию про кадровую работу…

— Я тебе это припомню, — посулил Хэппи, все же спускаясь с трибуны.

— Пф, напугал. Спасибо, Пятница… Итак, детки. Сегодня я расскажу вам о главной головной боли любого руководителя. А именно, о найме персонала. Как вы все могли видеть, в молодости я уже совершил ошибку в этом нелегком деле, — Тони выразительно показал в адрес Хэппи кулак. — Так что именно на его примере разберу, почему его не стоило нанимать…

Звонкий цокот шпилек раздался буквально через минуту.

— Энтони Старк, как ты смеешь сбегать со встречи с нашими партнерами по солнечным панелям?! И не просто сбегать, а выпрыгивать в окно с сорокового этажа!

— А это мой главный выигрыш в кадровой лотерее, Пеппер Поттс…

— Ты немедленно едешь со мной, машина ждет. И что ты вообще делаешь в школе, м? — Пеппер быстрым взглядом окинула класс и строго нахмурилась. — Питер?

— Только не лишайте доступа к библиотеке! Вы моя крестная мать перед… перед… перед совместной готовкой и общей библиотекой? — тут же открестился Питер, мучительно покраснев.

— Спасибо, хороший мой, — мягко улыбнулась Пеппер. — Хотя я спрашивала скорее о том, что здесь забыл Тони. О, Хэппи, и ты здесь?

— У Питера профориентация, — тут же отчитался Хэппи, мстительно покосившись на насупившегося Тони. — Родственники должны рассказать о профессии, а Мэй сегодня занята.

— Хм, понятно, — Пеппер заглянула в телефон. — Хэппи, сделай доброе дело и отконвоируй Тони на совещание. Как в старые добрые времена. Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь. Броню я потом сама заберу, чтобы Тони не смог сбежать по пути. А теперь исчезните, оба.

— Но я только хотел… — раздалось от Тони, которого Хэппи неумолимо выталкивал за дверь. — Хотел рассказать…!

Дверь захлопнулась, а Пеппер медленно выдохнула и мило улыбнулась. Поправила микрофон.

— Сколько отводится на рассказ? Пять минут? Не беспокойтесь, уложусь в три. Как вы все знаете, я генеральный директор СтаркИндастриз. Моя основная работа заключается…

Питер исподтишка огляделся и вздохнул. Судя по взглядам одноклассников, после урока профориентации его ждали долгие и крайне неприятные расспросы.


End file.
